


eyes

by auntie_lucifer



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, potions work weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntie_lucifer/pseuds/auntie_lucifer
Summary: It's the first time Geralt takes Jaskier to a job after what happened with the devil.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 273





	eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I took a break from writing and now when I'm back I wrote this in one sitting, something just possessed me. 
> 
> hope y'all enjoy :D

They are sitting by the fire, opposite each other. They set up camp in a forest but it's unusually quiet here. Like everything in it is waiting for something to happen. And for good reason. 

There is a kikimora nearby and all of the chatter from animals is gone. They're too scared to move, to make their sounds, not wanting to become prey of much larger and scarier being than any of them. 

Jaskier's quiet too. It's the first time since they first met that Geralt let him go on a job with him. He isn't sure what will happen and though he trusts the Witcher will protect him some primal part of his brain is screaming at him for endangering himself like this. And it's getting harder to ignore every minute.

Geralt is almost finished with his preparations for the fight. Both of his swords are now sharpened and covered in some substance that is supposed to help him. His armor is on him and Jaskier would be enjoying the view had it not been for the sheer volume of his thoughts. All that is left now for the Witcher to be completely prepared is to take some potion, which he drinks bottoms up in one gulp, making a toasting gesture at Jaskier. The bard doesn't know any of this stuff that Geralt's kind use but right now he is not able to care to ask about them.

He had heard about Witchers' eyes going completely black before a fight. But in no way has it prepared him for what he is seeing right now. 

Geralt doesn't look like himself, the usual gold gone and traded for a black so deep, one could drown in it. For the first time, Jaskier is seeing a mutant standing before him, humanity gone from his face, changed into a creature born for the hunt, craved to be the perfect killer. 

Jaskier gets up involuntarily and walks up to him. Even though he looks nothing like himself Jaskier isn't scared of him. 

"Geralt?"

All he can see are those eyes, the color of which is now bleeding into Witcher's face. 

"It's still me Jaskier."

Jaskier shakes his head lightly, trying to smile at his friend. 

"I know. I wanted to wish you good luck." 

"Hope I won't need luck but thanks." 

Geralt moves to him, faster than normal. And then he kisses him. Jaskier is so shocked he doesn't know how to respond for a second before his body does it for him. 

It's a hungry and possessive kiss, the likes of which usually happen in established relationships, not like this. But it is happening. And Jaskier is on cloud nine. 

It's gone too soon in his opinion, the Witcher now focused on his mission, walking into the forest without looking back. 

Jaskier sits down on a fallen tree and tries to process what the fuck just happened. His very best friend, Geralt drank some magic liquid that made him look like one of those creatures he hunts and he kissed Jaskier. Not that the bard minds, he had been dreaming about this for far too long but it's just… so unexpected. Good, too. Very good even. Just... it's almost like that damned potion made Geralt do it. 

As soon as that thought crosses his mind Jaskier gets sadder. Because maybe that's it and things will be awkward between them when the effect of it wears down. He doesn't know what the potion is supposed to do, how long it will last or what exactly does it do except make Geralt even stronger and faster than he already is.

His mind is taken off of this topic when he hears distant sounds of battle. He hears the monster screech and Geralt shout and he hears swords swishing. At that moment he despises his musician's ears. He would prefer not to be hearing this and discerning single sounds and their meaning. 

He tries to cover his ears. 

He doesn't know how long he sits there like that, trying not to lose his mind worrying. logically, he knows that this isn't Geralt's first fight and that he will be fine but again, some primal part of his brain is scared not only for his life but for his friend's as well. 

suddenly the sounds are gone and the forest is quiet again. Jaskier raises his head, his arms falling to his sides. Soon enough the forest fills with its normal nighttime noises. At first, it's very few timid chirps but then more gather and now it's as it should be. Jaskier relaxes a little bit. 

It lasts only a couple of minutes before Geralt is walking back into the clearing where they set up camp. Jaskier tenses up again. The Witcher is bloodied and limps a bit on one leg but otherwise looks fine. He doesn't even smell which is a sign of an easy fight. Jaskier takes the sight of him in. His eyes are now back to normal. 

Jaskier clears his throat. "So, how was it?". "Easy enough," Geralt responds while taking pieces of his armor off. "And your leg? Is it bad?" he inquires further. "No, just a cramp." 

Jaskier is silent for a moment. Normally when Geralt gets back from a fight the first thing in his mind is to get all the details but not this time. He has other things to be concerned about but Geralt hasn't brought it up and Jaskier doesn't know how to. 

He finally decides to just jump headfirst. 

"Is there something you want to tell me Geralt?" 

He hears a huff and then "Spare me, I killed the monster and that's the whole story, there aren't any details." 

"That's not what I meant." 

Geralt looks up at him from taking off his shoes, visibly confused as to what does the bard want. "Then what do you mean?" 

"Well, now or never." Jaskier thinks to himself before saying "You kissed me, Geralt. Do you not have anything to say about that?" 

Geralt's face goes blank and then turns into shock. "I… don't remember that." "oh." 

"So it was the potion. And here I was, believing for a second that he had feelings toward me." 

Jaskier sets his elbows on his knees, his head hanging between his arms. This too doesn't last as Geralt sits next to him and grabs his face by his chin, extremely gently. 

"Care to refresh my memory?" 

Jaskier beams up at him and closes their lips together. This time it's less possessive and sweeter. They sit there, on that tree for a while just kissing, one of Jaskier's hand in Geralt's hair and the other on the side of his face gently caressing while Geralt's hands are on the boards back, pulling him close. 

When they separate they are both a bit out of breath. 

"Now, that does seem to bring something back." 

**Author's Note:**

> he remembered but two kisses are better than one, right?
> 
> come say hi on tumblr: ataleofbardsandwitchers


End file.
